¿Monstruo?
by Madhara Flux
Summary: Lo único que debes saber es que, mientras yo esté en esta habitación, lo único que quiero oír de ti son suplicas y gritos.


**¿Monstruo?**

 ** _Esta historia participa en la Actividad Especial "Palabras Oscuras", del Foro El Lado Oscuro de la Fama: Santuario Ideal para amantes de la pareja Harrymort/Tomarry._**

 ** _Palabra de la semana Metamorfosis._**

Este bebe me venia rondando locamente desde hace tiempo y aqui esta. Espero les guste.

 **Disclaimer** : _Ni Luna Lovegood, ni los Weasley, ni Harry Potter o Lord Voldemort son míos, todo es propiedad de la rubia Jota Ka. Excepto la idea, las sangre y las tripas. Eso es mio._

 **Summary:** _Lo único que debes saber es que, mientras yo esté en esta habitación, lo único que quiero oír de ti son suplicas y gritos._

 **Advertencias:** _Hay mención de violencia, escenas algo grotescas y slash. Para estómagos delicados entrar con precaución o en su defecto una bolsita. Yo no recogeré desastres._

* * *

 _Esta historia fue beteada en tiempo record por mi Bestie hermosa. G. Mauvasie._

 _Rendios ante nuestro poder..._

* * *

 **¿Monstruo?**

La guerra, al fin, había terminado. Lord Voldemort se hizo con el poder un año después de su retorno gracias a una bruja muy especial. Una estudiante de Hogwarts que le entrego su lealtad a cambio de venganza, y poder.

Ella provoco la deserción de muchos partidarios de la Luz, reclutó más de cien Mortifagos dentro de Hogwarts, todos leales y dispuestos, puso a muchas criaturas mágicas a salvo mientras otras se unían al lado oscuro, y elaboró el plan que acabó con la muerte de Albus Dumbledore.

Pero lo más importante: atrajo a Harry Potter hacía Lord Voldemort, quién logro demostrarle que sus ideas tenían fundamento y abriéndole los ojos ante las injusticias del "bando de los buenos".

Harry Potter, al conocer la historia de Severus Snape, Remus Lupin e incluso la de Tom Riddle, y teniendo en cuenta la suya propia, entendió que el mundo mágico inglés estaba fallando, entendió que el cambio debía hacerse por los medios que fuesen.

Ahora, ambos gobiernan con mano de hierro, y Luna Lovegood tiene esperando en las mazmorras de Slytherin Manor su recompensa por tan buen trabajo.

…

Ginny Weasley conoció a Luna Lovegood cuando tenían cinco años, siempre de ojos soñadores, tan azules como el cielo, la piel tan blanca como la porcelana más fina y los cabellos tan rubios como rayos de sol al amanecer.

Ginny la envidió muchos años.

Envidiaba que fuera hija única, envidiaba que sus padres sólo tuvieran ojos y tiempo para ella, envidiaba su belleza etérea. Pero era su única amiga, así que lo soportaba.

Cuando tenían nueve años y la madre de Luna murió, Ginny sintió satisfacción, pues la vida de su amiga ya no sería tan perfecta. Cada oportunidad que tenía de recordarle ese suceso lo usaba para provocar esa mirada triste y opaca que sentía como un triunfo. Fue un año lleno de alegrías para la pequeña pelirroja.

Con la entrada de Ron Weasley a Hogwarts y su amistad con Harry Potter, Ginny olvidó su revancha contra Luna ocupando todo su tiempo en hablar de su ídolo, el-niño-que-vivió, su futuro con él y cómo su vida sería al fin perfecta. Siempre egoísta, no noto la sutil _metamorfosis_ que su "amiga" estaba atravesando.

No le dio importancia a los moretones que plagaron sus brazos, no percibió la súbita pérdida de peso, las ojeras bajo los ojos, la dificultad al caminar, los sobresaltos ante el contacto, y mucho menos sus ojos perdidos, sin brillo.

Si Ginny hubiese sido una buena amiga, si hubiese apoyado a Luna, si hubiese visto más allá de su propio mundo de fantasía, las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes.

…

—Buenas tardes, Ginevra —dijo Luna Lovegood, entrando a una de las celdas en las Mazmorras. Un lugar húmedo, tallado en roca sin ventanas, sin luz.

En la esquina más alejada de la puerta se encontraba Ginny Weasley, sujeta por un collar de hierro fijo a la pared con una cadena impalpable de color rojo hecha de magia, parecía hierro ardiente.

—¿Luna? —dudó Ginny, tratando de ver en medio de la oscuridad. Sentía esperanza, a pesar de que una alarma se había encendido en su cabeza tras escuchar su nombre completo en los labios de su amiga. Llevaba en esa celda mucho tiempo, al no saber si era de día o de noche no sabría calcular cuánto había pasado. Los primeros días estuvo confundida, luego furiosa y al final solo sentía temor.

La noche que atacaron Hogwarts, vió cómo muchos alumnos ayudaban a los mortifagos. Presenció la llegada de sus padres y la Orden del Fénix en pleno. Vió cómo cayeron uno tras otro. Ella luchó hasta ser tomada prisionera. Lo último que vió fue a Harry, al lado derecho de Voldemort, entrando por las puertas del Gran Comedor.

Mientras esperaba una respuesta, una luz que parecía provenir de la misma roca le dio la posibilidad de contemplar su alrededor.

Luna se posicionó justo frente a ella, con una túnica negra hasta los codos que dejaba a la vista sus bazos, uno de ellos cruzado por la imagen de una serpiente en posición de ataque.

—MALDITA TRAIDORA, SACAME DE AQUÍ. SACAM… —los gritos se convirtieron en gorgojeos gracias a la sangre que inundaba la boca de Ginny después de que su cabeza fuera golpeada contra la roca de forma brusca.

—Ginny, ¿dónde quedaron los modales que la Señora Weasley te inculcó desde niña? Debería darte vergüenza —expresó Luna, jugando con los largos cabellos rojos que tenía en la mano—. Tal vez, si la vuelves a ver, los recuerdes.

Con un pase de varita un cuerpo apareció a pocos metros de Ginny.

El cuerpo estaba hinchado, la piel pálida, y el rostro apenas reconocible. Era más una masa amorfa y sanguinolenta que un cuerpo con cabellos pelirrojos rígidos por la sangre seca y el polvo que los cubría.

—Sé que siempre querías su atención, por eso la pondré justo aquí, frente a ti y vamos a abrirle los ojos para que estés feliz —Luna hizo todo esto de forma manual, tras ponerse unos guantes. Pero la tarea fue difícil. Después de todo, el cuerpo no estaba unido del todo. Los huesos de las piernas sobresalían de la piel, uno de los costados dejaba ver las entrañas de la mujer, un brazo completo estaba separado del cuerpo y un ojo colgaba cerca de la barbilla—. ¿Esta muy bonita, verdad? —inquirió Luna, con ese tono soñador que perfeccionó practicando frente al espejo.

Ginny estaba petrificada de horror. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas mientras se tragaba la sangre que bajaba por detrás de su garganta. Tenía la nariz rota. Pero ese dolor no importaba, frente a sí tenía a su madre, su pobre madre, mutilada.

—Lista. Ahora, espero recuerdes tus modales. Vamos, Ginny, no llores. ¡Mira lo linda que está! Además puedes estar satisfecha: ahora tienes toda su atención. No es para tanto, llorar no la traerá de vuelta —dijo, entonando su voz de forma infantil—. Eso es lo que me decías cuando mi madre murió, ¿recuerdas?

—Eres un monstruo, sólo eres basura, traidora. _Mortifaga_ —escupió Ginny con dificultad. Si iba a morir, no lo haría sin decirle unas cuantas cosas. ¿Aunque tal vez apelando a su cariño…?—. Eres una tonta, no sé cómo pudiste. Eras mi amiga. ¿Qué diría tu padre? —en el instante que dijo la última palabra lo notó, la magia de Luna estaba tocando su piel como lenguas heladas. Apenas podía respirar. Una corriente de aire inexistente se alzó de forma violenta en torno a Luna.

Iba a morir.

De un momento a otro todo se detuvo, pero algo en el aire le avisaba que solo era la calma antes de la tormenta.

— Mi padre —Luna parecía perdida en recuerdos, sus manos temblaron y sus labios se abrieron en una mueca espantosa— Creo que podemos traerlo también.

Acto seguido apareció otro cuerpo.

La celda se saturó del olor a muerte y putrefacción. Ginny recordaba a Xenophilus Lovegood en batas de colores brillantes, el cabello rubio revuelto y los ojos azules llenos de entusiasmo. _Eso_ que estaba en la celda no podía ser aquél hombre. Lo poco que tenia de carne y piel se desprendía del hueso, tenía manchas de tierra por doquier, insectos y ratas saliendo de sus tripas y boca. No tenía ojos. Su caja torácica estaba abierta, dejando ver el lugar donde debían estar los pulmones y el corazón.

Ginny vomitó.

—¿Por qué? ¿Cómo dejaste que le hicieran eso a tu padre? ¡Él te amaba! —sollozó, a punto de desmayarse.

—Nadie le hizo eso a mi _padre_ , Ginny. Jamás permitiría que alguien lo tocara. Esta así porque lleva mucho tiempo enterrado… bueno, no, sólo unas dos semanas. Pero ya le quito la tierra —después de hacer lo dicho la visión del cadáver era aún peor. Ahora podía ver marcas en la carne, como si la hubiera desgarrado un animal salvaje. Quemada la piel, no había un solo lugar donde no se notaran fisuras en los huesos—. Además —agregó, soñadora— yo no dejaría a nadie usar mi recompensa.

—Pero, ¿de que estás hablando? ¿Acaso _tú_ le hiciste eso a tu propio padre? —después de un asentimiento entusiasta y plagado de orgullo por parte de Luna, Ginny entro en pánico— ¿Estás loca? ERES UN MONSTRUO.

En un segundo Ginny se vió colgada del techo de manos y pies, el dolor esparciéndose por todo su cuerpo.

—Lo soy. Es difícil no dejarte caer en la oscuridad después de lo que pasé. Pero eso nunca te interesó. Lo único que debes saber es que, mientras yo esté en esta habitación, lo único que quiero oír de ti son suplicas y gritos. Bellatrix me ha enseñado bien, ya lo verás.

…

Los gritos a partir de esa noche siempre lograban estremecer a todo aquel que estuvieran dentro de la mansión.

—Es prodigiosa la chiquilla —Lord Voldemort estaba muy complacido con Luna.

—Yo aun no entiendo cómo lograste reclutar a Luna —dijo Harry, distraído con el juego de ajedrez que esperaba ganar al Lord.

—Pues… supongo que puedo decírtelo ahora. Yo no la recluté. Ella me encontró. Después de volver a la vida. Estoy seguro recuerdas ese día —un gruñido y una risa después, el hombre de ojos escarlatas continúo—. La chica, ese verano, asesinó a su padre. El muy bastardo merecía todo lo que la pequeña bestiecilla le hizo. El hombre se enloqueció después de la muerte de su esposa. Obligó a Luna a tomar el lugar de su madre. Eso fue lo que la empujó a buscar en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca formas de alejarse de todo eso. Encontró un ritual con el que puedes lograr un objetivo, el que sea, si pagas el precio. Un sacrificio de sangre y muerte, un alma que no tendrá paz. Decidió encontrarme, y aquí estamos. Me ofreció sus servicios y, a cambio, yo le permitía experimentar con las personas que pudieron pero no le ayudaron. Es entretenido en verdad. _Jaque_.

—Entiendo. Yo me la pasé en grande con los Dursley. Pero, ¿qué tal si dejamos esto para otro día? —inquirió Harry, mientras se sentaba a horcajadas en las piernas del Lord—. Hay cosas más interesantes que podemos hacer, ¿no crees?

—Te habría ganado de todos modos. Pero, este plan es aún más gratificante que aplastarte en ajedrez de nuevo.

Lord Voldemort se puso de pie mientras Harry Potter le besaba con ardor, con el sonido de los gritos perdiéndose por los pasillos mientras ellos entraban a las habitaciones que compartían para no salir en varias horas.

* * *

 _Si llegaste hasta aquí sin vomitar o hacer muecas. Felicidades. **galletitas con forma de cuchillo para ti**_

 _Gracias a todos los que han leído mis bebes, me han puesto en favoritos y todas esas cosas que aun no entiendo. Pero ¡ey!, la idea es pasarlo bien._

 _No olviden que todos tenemos oscuridad en nuestro interior._

 _Y recuerden:_

 **REVIEW=AMORSHH**

 **AMORSHH=AMORSHH**

.. _Aunque que importa_..


End file.
